


Another Day in the Life

by midnightcas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon-Typical Violence, Caught, College Student Stiles, Cute, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Is So Done, Derek fixed his life, Derek is Derek, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fairies, Fluff, Future Fic, Glitter Kink, M/M, POV Derek, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows Too Much, Short & Sweet, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is Not a Virgin, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, ambiguous writting, no cliffhangers, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: Derek Hale’s life has gotten increasingly....ridiculous.Five years ago he had been fighting hunters and battling Alpha Packs....and much like the other parts of Derek’s life, Stiles had been a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. But I did the thing. So here it is.
> 
> I think....this was an attempt at just a playful piece of, well I don't really know what. It's midterm week. That's it. That's my excuse.
> 
> I hope you like it?

Derek Hale’s life has gotten increasingly....ridiculous.

That was the only word he could think of. Five years ago he had been fighting hunters and battling Alpha Packs. And while that had been... _difficult_ and dangerous...it had been somewhat normal. At least for him.

His life has always come in extremes.

He went from being the dorkiest kid in his class in middle school to the most popular in high school.

He had gone from not knowing _anyone_ who had died to losing his entire pack at a time.

He went from being bored in New York to three straight years of chaos back in Beacon Hills.

Okay...so _maybe_ Derek’s life wasn’t always _balanced_. But it had made sense. At least a little bit.

Until, of course, Stiles Stilinski.

 

Much like the other parts of Derek’s life, Stiles had been a surprise. A wrench in the plan. A mishap. A _mistake_.

After he had avenged Laura’s death and in turn situated Scott as the Alpha of Beacon Hills ( _cringe_ ), he had planned to head back to his one bedroom apartment in New York. To sleep. For weeks. Alone.

Three long years of running for his life had been enough. He was ready to be bored again.

That all changed though.

Maybe it had been as early as when Stiles remembered who he was the first time he caught sight of him in the Preserve.

Or when Stiles held him up for hours in a pool.

Or the time the boy was kidnapped by the Argents and hardly breathed a word of it to anyone in fear of it being a _distraction._

Or when he had nearly cut Derek’s arm off to save his life.

When he casually began to touch him as he walked by after he learned how important physical contact was to wolves.

Or maybe it had been as late as when he had hugged Derek in relief after a fight with two ragged Omegas in the gas station parking lot.

Or when he had learned about scent and made sure to always smell a little bit like pack, like  _Derek,_ before he left the house.

When he had cupped Derek’s jaw in one hand and kissed him one night over books and piles of research.

When Derek had kissed him _back_.

It had been a long time coming. Everyone knew it. But it had still managed to sneak upon him. _Stiles_ had snuck up on him.

It had been a long, _slow_ road of college and high school and battles and fights, but every time Derek looked back at it, he felt it had been a whirlwind. He had been swept up. And he hadn't even known.

 

The first time Derek thought his life ridiculous had been too early to document.

The _last_ time, however, had been a Monday. _Last_ Monday. Five _days ago_ , Monday.

They were in the preserve. Fighting  _fairies._ Yes, fairies. With wings and flower crowns and stuff. Straight out of Disney.

It was all Stiles’ fault, really.

He had been on his way home from volunteering at the craft fair in the next town over. It was his unfortunate luck that he had been nearly covered in glitter after an accident involving Liam’s younger brother, a lot of tears and sparkles and a fuck-ton of Christmas Spirit on an over decorated foam tree. 

It also happened to be his unfortunate luck that the particular fairies passing through had a... _glitter kink_. 

Must he go on? He was a  _werewolf._ In _California._ That was fighting _fairies._ With a _glitter kink._

They had pulled Stiles out of the car at a red light, leaving Derek on the other end of the line panicking.

Forty minutes later, Derek--battered and bruised--sliced through their leader, causing all of them to all...spontaneously combust?

He stood in shock for a moment, claws still out, eyes still glowing, until he heard a choked off noise beside him.

He turned to see Stiles bent over at the waist, clutching his stomach. Derek ran to his side, concern taking over. He couldn't smell the blood. _Why couldn't he smell the blood?_

He pulled at Stiles' arms covering his wound, but the boy waved him off.

"Stiles," he grunted in frustration.

After a moment, he finally stood to reveal the tears running down his face and...and a grin? A grin plastered on his face so big, it could rival The Joker's.

The little shit was _laughing_.

He was covered head to toe in glitter with fairy guts in his hair and he was _laughing_.

The ridiculous part? Well even like that he was absolutely beautiful.

Derek didn't tell him that though. Instead he let out a huff and turned on his heel, stalking away.

It was only when Stiles tried to hastily follow him that he injured himself--tripping over a wayward branch and falling to a ravine. He ended up taking the fool to the ER  _anyway_ to be treated for a concussion.

Derek only felt....a little bad.

 

The time _before_ that had been rather...mundane.

They had been making out on Stiles’ bed. It was getting rather hot rather quickly and Derek was quick to peeling off both his shirt and Stiles'. Stiles was underneath him, panting and rolling his hips up into the older man's. The wolf grunted in encouragment and hurried to finish disrobing his partner as well as the rest of himself.

They had been halfway into the deed--Derek buried deep into Stiles, the boy’s long legs around his waist, moaning--when the door swung open rather violently.

They froze, not making a single move out of utter shock. Derek’s eyes were wide as he turned his gaze to the Sheriff's. All three of them refused to move because this was  _fucking_  embarrassing. 

It wasn’t like the two of them were covered or anything easy like that. They liked to have sex _on top of_ the covers, despite what all the movies claimed, thank you very much.

So there Derek was, bare assed, naked as the day he was born, hard and inside the man’s only barely legal son.

Said _son_  wasn’t fairing much better. He, too, was completely undressed, legs spread wide, mouth swollen from kissing and the messy blow job he had given early, and sporting lovebites down his pale chest that were already bruising.

The Sheriff had been petrified. And rightfully so. Unsurprisingly, Stiles was the first to break the silence.

“Dad,” he whined--which fucked Derek up in all types of ways.

“Uh. I’m. Shit. Sorry. Sorry. I just...I’m home. Yeah. Obviously. Okay. Just...let me know when...okay. Yeah,” he slammed the door.

Stiles dropped his head back down on the pillow and ran a hand through his long hair.

“Shit.”

Derek still hadn’t spoken. Hadn’t _moved._ He was still wide eyed, holding himself above Stiles, gaze still fixed on the door.

It wasn’t like the Sheriff didn't _know_ about their relationship. They had been properly dating for about a year and a half now. But it didn’t make any of this any less _horrifying_.

And no, he was not being dramatic.

“Would it be bad form to finish?” Stiles thought aloud, just as his own father hollered up to them, as his feet hurriedly carried him back up the stairs to Stiles’ (thankfully still closed) door, “Wait, are you two using a condom?”

 

Today? Today was pretty tame in this ridiculous life Derek now called his own.

He had finally gone back to school (online) in hopes of finishing his degree.

While he, begrudgingly, had all the money he’d ever need, he couldn’t stand being home everyday. Especially when Stiles was at school. He wanted a bit of structure in his life. 

Maybe when he and Stiles had kids he’d become a stay at home Dad, but for now he wanted to at least _feel_ productive. He sat on the couch, feet on the coffee table--Stiles’ biggest pet peeve--as he worked on his dissertation. Stiles was in the dining room, bitching to Isaac on the phone about The Great British Baking Show while it played steadily in the background--" _good distribution of the cherries"._

He let out a breath of contentment, wondering, briefly, what his parents would think of him now.

Would they be proud that after everything, he was going back to school, building a future with an amazing guy? They’d love Stiles. He was sure of that. He and Laura would have gotten along famously. And Talia would have thought him adorable.

Ignoring the familiar ache in his chest, he called in for Stiles.

He listened in on his hasty goodbye and watched as the boy tumbled his way next to Derek on the couch a moment later. The wolf placed the laptop down and pulled Stiles in closer to his chest.  
  
“What is it Big Guy?”

He nosed Stiles’ messy hair, “Just wanted to hold you.”

Stiles outwardly scoffed, but Derek could smell the fondness and embarrassment coming from his lover as he buried deeper into Derek’s side and kissed underneath his jaw.

 

The scene would have been perfectly normal. Achingly domestic and raw.

If, of course, it wasn’t for the pink blinged out dildo, that Stiles was just dying to try, plugged in. Charging next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love [(please)(?)]


End file.
